1. Field
This invention relates to error reduction in communication systems, and in particular to use of pseudorandom permutation to perform interleaving of bits, symbols, or sequences.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A wireless communication network is a telecommunications network where the interconnections among the communication devices are implemented without the use of wires. Wireless telecommunications networks are generally implemented with some type of remote information transmission system that uses electromagnetic waves, such as radio waves, for the carrier and this implementation usually takes place at the physical layer of the network.
A wireless personal area network (WPAN) is one type of wireless network used for communication among a plurality of devices, such as computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants, printers, digital cameras, televisions, media players, etc. Usually, a WPAN covers a short range up to 10 or 20 meters. A number of standards for such network communications have recently been developed, including, but not limited to, Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15.
An important component of a WPAN transmitter or receiver is an interleaver used to interleave bits, data symbols, coded sequences, or other communications symbols. Such interleaving is often used to provide error resilience in digital communication systems. The concept behind interleaving is to shuffle the input sequence in an almost-random manner such that originally adjacent bits/symbols are far apart after interleaving. Truly random interleaving is, in some cases, not favorable, because it may not be easily generated, and/or it may not be easily reconstructed. Deterministic interleaving, which can generate seemingly random permutations, is generally implemented in practice.